Looking to the Heavens To Save Me
Looking to the Heavens to Save Me, is the secret achievement made by Shadius for X-5. How to Obtain Looking to the Heavens To Save Me requires exploration of these places in the Domain of Madness: *Ingreidor Pillar *Felrager's Holme *Hyrak Hills *Vestuto Falls You will also need to enter the instance, the Plateau of Madness. It involves all these. The... Jerk (Not a Fox), and the Hound Kalegonn and Corego are the first to go. If you notice before, when Corego uses Shattercry, it breaks most of the wall's faces on the sides of the room. You need to PREVENT this. Afterwards, right click the faces in a random order of five. *One mad *One terrified *One sad *One joyful *One content Despairful Woes Once you defeated Va'nash Koldgult, jump down the side, where a secret room will reside. Press the face in there, and an earthquake will occur. This is a good sign. Proceed forward. The One with the Odd Name Me'khranax, the Crystal Binder requires a simple focus, not allowing him to phase reset. If that's possible, push him back into his portal. A clang will be heard. So If He Destroys This After I Activate Everything... Yes, Felrager's Abyssal Rush (seperation move) if it hits, let ONE PERSON FALL. He will land on a platform reading this: Au granor axerosth atru nexra ve dos id dammien. Va kutan ma katanramix. Pu ag'idor. Read the entire thing. Once you do, teleport back up to finish off Felrager. Quit Eating Like a Pig For Devourak, you must make sure no more than 2,500,000 health is absorbed by him, or else it fails. The only indication is a stalagmite falling in the center. Brooch of Madness Cryxra's web leads to an interesting jump platform event, only if the webs properly line up. Climb the entire thing, a 60 step way, and hit the gem at the top with a weapon strike. The Add's Worst Nightmare Typically, more Adds. Let Lich'raxx use Intentful Woes. The holes on the wall periodically will cast out a blue ghast (thanks to the gem) and give you a buff, unlocking a door. After he is dead, let the buffed person unlock the door and smash the next gem. The Knife Fetish, Guy Daggerlord's if not done correctly, can ruin the entire achievement. When he uses Kinetic Knives, you must be hit by 3 knives exactly. This is tough, as he rarely uses it, and it rarely bounces between people. Also, no one can die to Bracken Dance. If someone does, he will not glow red on death. If done right, the buffed person must receive the glow, losing the buff, unlocking a door under his final phase (where he stands) Hope You Packed Extra... Weapons Unless you want to lose one. Necropolaris is tough indeed. When he uses Deathscraper, you must literally CLIMB IT. Before it wears off. If so, a door will be on it, go inside and destroy the crystal. And Yet, All Can Be Done Before Completion This part is done before fighting Atru'Nexra. With all the crystals smashed, a glowing purple portal will appear. You must go through a climb and jump puzzle. *Up *Up *Left *Right *Up *Down *Up *Left *Southeast *Northwest *Right *Down *Down *Up *Down *Up If so, a secret member of the God Council, Kallagore, will appear before you, saying: "Sometimes, in dreams, one enters an entity of space, where the imagination begins". After: "Sometimes I wish I could fly, before I became one of the council." Shoot into the Wild Blue Defeat Atru'Nexra, again, or now. Afterwards. Fall off his platform (after looting) and you'll be teleported to the top of the instance. A giant cannon will rest on top, allowing you to get fired on it and safely land on the ground. Trivia *This is a reference to the song "Learn to Fly" by the Foo Fighters.